Wintergeschichten
by Ellaisintheair
Summary: Es ist Winter im Düsterwald und selbst die unsterblichen Elben müssen sich mit Verlusten auseinandersetzen. Klein Legolas lernt eine wichtige Lektion und findet einen neuen Freund.


**Autor:** Kinderriegel

**Titel:** Wintergeschichten

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und Schauplätze dieser Geschichte gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich verdiene kein Geld hier mit.

**Inhaltsangabe:** Klein Legolas lernt eine Lektion und findet einen neuen Freund.

**Charaktere:** Legolas, Thranduil

**A/N:** Mit Mittwinter ist die Wintersonnenwende gemeint, also die längste Nacht im Jahr. Das ist der 21. Dezember. An diesem Tag wird die Rückkehr des Lichtes gefeiert.

**Blumen und Konfekt gehen an Verayelwe fürs Korrekturlesen. Vielen Dank, Hase(:  
**

**…**

**Wintergeschichten**

Mit großen Augen starrte Legolas die Elbenfrau an. Obwohl er ihren Schmerz am liebsten ausgeblendet hätte, war er nicht dazu in der Lage, seinen Blick abzuwenden. Er spürte, wie ihr Kummer auch ihn betrübte. Schutzsuchend vor den intensiven Emotionen im Raum, ergriff er die Hand seines Vaters und drückte sie fest. Mit seiner aufrechten Haltung schien dieser die gesamte Hütte auszufüllen. Allein Thranduils Gesicht zeugte von der tiefen Anteilnahme, die er empfand.

„Und sein Leichnam?" Die Elbenfrau hatte sich dem Fenster zugewandt und blickte scheinbar gedankenverloren in das verspielte Schneetreiben hinaus. Die kalte Jahreszeit war ihrem Mann stets die liebste gewesen. Wie oft hatte er sich unter eben dieser Eiche dort mit ihren Söhnen eine Schneeballschlacht geliefert, nur um sich anschließend bei einer heißen Tasse Tee und einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer wieder aufzuwärmen? Wie oft hatte er um diese Zeit im Dezember unzählige Mittwintergeschenke für seine Familie gezimmert und diese an den unmöglichsten Stellen im Haus versteckt? Ihr Mann würde diese Dinge nun nie wieder tun. Weit ab von ihnen, jenseits der Nachtwaldberge, war er in den Hinterhalt einer Bande Orks geraten und getötet worden.

„Wir lassen niemanden zurück. Sein Leichnam wird hierher überführt und sollte noch vor dem Mittwinterfest ankommen." Die Nennung desjenigen Festtags, der ihrem Mann mehr bedeutet hatte als alle anderen, ließ sie laut aufschluchzen. Um weiteren Klagelauten vorzubeugen, presste sie ihre rechte Hand auf die Lippen, während sich unzählige Tränen einen Weg über ihre Wangen ebneten.

„Er hätte nur noch bis Mittwinter dienen sollen. In seinem letzten Brief schrieb er, wie sehr er sich auf seine Heimkehr freute. Dass es auf diese Weise geschehen musste." Ihre Stimme klang rau und war kaum mehr denn ein Flüstern, sodass Thranduil alle Mühe hatte, ihrem Redefluss zu folgen. Er legte ihr eine Trost spendende Hand auf die Schulter und antwortete ihr mit seinem eingängigsten Tonfall.

„Es tut mir leid, Meredin. Sein Hauptmann berichtete mir, dass er tapfer gekämpft und viele Orks mit sich genommen hatte. Ohne sein selbstloses Opfer hätten an diesem Tag weit mehr Kinder ihre Väter verloren. Du und deine Söhne, ihr könnt stolz auf ihn sein, und wenn der Schmerz auch nie ganz schwinden wird, so wünsche ich dir von Herzen, dass dieser Stolz es eines Tages vermögen wird, ihn wenigstens zu mindern. Ich weiß, wie wenig einem in Situationen wie diesen Worte wie meine bedeuten, und so werde ich dich jetzt deiner Trauer überlassen. Mein Adjutant hat deine Nachbarin benachrichtigt. Sie wird nach dir sehen." Er nickte seinem Sohn zu und bedeutete ihm, aus der Hütte hinauszutreten. „Bereit Legolas?"

Als er gerade im Begriff war, zur Tür hinauszugehen, hörte er, wie Meredin ein weiteres Mal das Wort an ihn richtete. Als er sich ihr zuwandte, sah er, wie sie zu Boden glitt, um vor ihm niederzuknien.

„Ich danke Euch, Euer Majestät, dass Ihr den Weg hier hinaus auf Euch genommen habt, um mir diese Nachricht persönlich zu überbringen. Nicht jeder hätte das getan." Thranduil schenkte ihr ein trauriges Lächeln.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte diesen Weg mit besseren Nachrichten zurücklegen können. Dein Mann hat mit seinem Einsatz auch das Leben meines Sohnes beschützt, und dafür werde ich ihm auf Ewig dankbar sein. Es war das Mindeste, was ich tun konnte." Nachdem er ihr ein letztes Mal zugenickt hatte, ging er.

Sobald Legolas einen Schritt aus der beengenden Hütte getan hatte, war ihm, als sei eine große Last von seiner Brust gehoben worden. Drinnen war die Trauer der Frau überwältigend gewesen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug sog er das einzigartige Aroma des Winters ein. Immer noch rieselten vereinzelte Schneeflocken auf sie herab, und als er ihnen sein Gesicht entgegenstreckte, konnte er spüren, wie sie sich in seinen Wimpern verfingen. Legolas wusste nicht zu sagen, ob es immer noch schneite, oder ob die Kristalle lediglich vom dichten Dach Düsterwalds niedersanken. Traurig wurde er sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass der Ehemann dieser Frau wohl niemals wieder das Gefühl von schmelzenden Schneeflocken auf seiner Haut erfahren würde. Plötzlich spürte er eine starke Hand auf seiner Schulter. Als er hinauf sah, stand sein Vater neben ihm. Einige Schneekristalle hatten sein goldenes Haar bereits zu ihrem Bett auserkoren.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, Legolas."

„Weshalb, Ada?" Der Junge hatte sich so sehr vorgenommen, stark zu sein, doch im entscheidenden Moment hatte er dennoch nach der Hand seines Vaters gegriffen.

„Weil du dich eben sehr erwachsen benommen hast. Nicht jedes Kind hätte sich in einer solchen Situation so taktvoll verhalten. Das zeugt von großer Stärke." Obwohl ihn das Vertrauen seines Adars ehrte, hatte Legolas sich nicht sehr stark gefühlt. Er hätte sich liebend gerne hinter seinem Vater versteckt und beide Ohren zugehalten, nur um sich nicht die Schluchzer der Frau anhören zu müssen. Ob sein Vater wohl solche Klagelaute von sich gegeben hatte, als er von Nanas Tod erfahren hatte?

„Du fragst dich bestimmt, weshalb ich dich solch einer Situation ausgesetzt habe?" Die Frage riss Legolas aus seinen Gedanken.

„Weshalb?" Erwartungsvoll blickte er seinen Vater an.

„Bisher hast du stets sicher in den Steinernen Hallen gelebt, ohne dir darüber bewusst zu sein, dass kaum ein Tag vergeht, an dem kein Elb für diese Sicherheit mit seinem Leben bezahlt. Als zukünftiger Regent des Düsterwaldes musst du dir darüber im Klaren sein, dass all deine Entscheidungen mit weit reichenden Konsequenzen verbunden sind. Wenn du Elben in eine Schlacht schickst, so sind auch deren Familien davon betroffen. Die Wahrung der Sicherheit wird dich oftmals, ob als König oder Hauptmann deiner eigenen Einheit, dazu zwingen, Entscheidungen zu treffen, die den Tot von Elben bedeuten. Niemals darfst du dich der Verantwortung für die Konsequenzen deiner Entscheidungen entziehen. Sicherheit hat immer ihren Preis, vor allem in Zeiten, die so dunkel sind wie diese. Hast du das verstanden?"

Der Junge nickte zögernd. Er hatte nicht alles begriffen, doch ihm war klar, dass dieser Mann auch für ihn gestorben war. Dieser Gedanke erfüllte ihn mit Trauer und Dankbarkeit zugleich. Plötzlich ergriff ein anderer Einfall von ihm Besitz.

„Ada, du reitest auch manchmal in den Süden. Kannst auch du sterben?" Er spürte eine bisher unbekannte Angst in ihm aufsteigen, die sich, einem unsichtbaren Schleier gleich, um sein Herz zu legen begann. Wenn auch sein Vater ihn verlassen würde, hätte er niemanden mehr auf dieser Welt.

„Jeder kann sterben, Legolas. Das ist nun einmal der Lauf der Dinge, und niemand kann ihn aufhalten. Uns Elben ist ein besonderer Weg beschieden worden, doch auch wir sind vor dem Tod nicht gefeit. Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich auf meinen Reisen in den Süden viele Leibwächter um mich habe, die mich mit ihrem Leben beschützen. Schließlich will ich mein Reich nicht ohne einen König zurückzulassen. Dennoch werde auch ich in Kampfeshandlungen verwickelt, und umso wichtiger ist es, dass du begreifst, was alles davon abhängt. Ich kann es als König nicht verantworten, immer wieder Elben in ein Gebiet zu schicken, von dem ich selbst nicht zu sagen weiß, wie es aussieht. So muss ich mir immer wieder selbst ein Bild von der Situation machen." Plötzlich spürte Legolas, wie sein Vater ihm das Haar zerzauste, um somit die Stimmung ein wenig zu heben.

„Doch genug solch trüber und ernster Gedanken. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Mandos einen alten Sturkopf wie mich sobald nicht in seinen Hallen haben möchte. Ich werde dir noch lange erhalten bleiben, Legolas. Lass uns die Pferde rufen und zurück reiten."

„Versprochen?" Legolas schaute nicht allzu überzeugt drein. Thranduil seufzte, als er in die flehenden Augen seines Sohnes blickte. Er hatte lange Zeit mit sich gehadert, bevor er beschlossen hatte, seinen Sohn zu Meredin mitzunehmen, doch es war nun einmal eine Tatsache, dass er gefährlich lebte und ein verirrter Pfeil ihn eher früher denn später treffen würde. Falls ihn solch ein Schicksal tatsächlich ereilen sollte, war es wichtig, dass Legolas in der Lage war, besonnen und gerecht zu regieren.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mein Bestes geben werde, um dir noch lange erhalten zu bleiben, Sohn." Für den Moment schien das dem Jungen zu genügen. Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus umarmte er seinen Vater. Ein überrumpelter Thranduil erwiderte die Liebkosung und stellte verblüfft fest, dass sein Sohn ihm nun beinahe bis zur Brust reichte. Nein, es war keinesfalls zu früh gewesen.

**…**

Legolas liebte es, wenn ihm der kalte Wind beim Reiten um die Nase blies. Sein Pony Glorfindel tat sein Bestes, um den Wünschen seines übermütigen Reiters gerecht zu werden. Nach den bedrückenden Ereignissen am Morgen hatte Legolas nun das Bedürfnis, alle seine Sorgen abzuschütteln. Schließlich drehte sich der Junge zu seinem Vater herum, der in ein Gespräch mit seinem Gehilfen Raanan vertieft war.

„Ada", rief er, „darf ich voran reiten?" Für Thranduils Seele war Legolas' ausgelassenes Lachen wohltuender Balsam.

„Ja, aber bleibe in Sichtweite."

„Juhuuu." Ausgelassen preschte er voran. Wohl wissend, dass sein Pony ihn nicht abwerfen würde, überließ er Glorfindel die Führung. Während seines Rittes stellte er sich vor, dass all seine Erinnerungen an diesen Morgen mit dem Wind hinfort geweht würden. Nichts von alledem war geschehen. Meredins Mann würde an Yule zu seiner Familie zurückkehren und mit seinen Söhnen im Schnee spielen können. Er seufzte. Ob er wohl jemals in einer Welt leben würde, die nicht von Orks oder dunklen Mächten bedroht war? Jeden Tag übte er sich im Bogenschießen, um eines Tages selbst etwas zu diesem Traum beitragen zu können.

Als sein Pony ohne Vorwarnung anhielt, kostete es Legolas alle Mühe, im Sattel zu bleiben. Verwundert kraulte er Glorfindels Hals.

„Was hast du denn? Geh weiter." Als das Pony immer noch keine Anstalten machte, sich fortzubewegen, sah Legolas sich um. Sein Reitmeister hatte ihm mehrfach erklärt, dass Tiere Gefahren oft früher spürten als die wachsamsten Elben. Zuallererst dachte er an eine Bande Orks, doch dann rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. Keines dieser Monster würde es fertig bringen, sich an den unzähligen Grenzwachen vorbei zu schleichen. Da war es viel wahrscheinlicher, dass sich ein Tier in den Büschen versteckte.

Tatsächlich glaubte er nach eingehendem Lauschen, ein Winseln vernommen zu haben. Ein Blick über seine Schulter verriet ihm, dass sein Vater schon bald zu ihm aufschließen würde. So saß er denn ab und folgte dem Geräusch, das merkwürdig fehl am Platz wirkte.

„Legolas, bleib stehen." Sofort hielt er inne. Wenn sein Vater diesen Ton anschlug, war nicht mit ihm zu spaßen. Sobald Thranduil bei seinem Sohn angekommen war, packte er diesen an der Schulter und positionierte ihn hinter sich.

„Aber Ada, hörst du das Winseln nicht?", versuchte das Kind einzuwenden.

„Das tue ich, Legolas. Allerdings darfst du dich niemals unbedacht einem wilden Tier nähern." Er lauschte angestrengt. „Das hört sich nach einem Jungtier an. Da wird die Mutter nicht weit sein. So etwas kann sehr gefährlich sein."

„Aber Ada, hörst du nicht, wie verzweifelt es klingt? Vielleicht ist es verletzt." Thranduil bedeutete Raanan einen Blick auf Legolas zu werfen, während er ins Unterholz vordrang. Bedacht darauf, keine verräterischen Geräusche zu machen, schlich er sich Schritt für Schritt an den Ausgangsort des Winselns heran. Nachdem er sein Ziel schließlich erreicht hatte, erkannte er, dass er sich diese Mühe nicht hätte machen müssen.

„Legolas! Raanan! Es besteht keine Gefahr, ihr könnt kommen.", rief er in Richtung des Weges. Sofort folgte Legolas den Abdrücken, die sein Vater im weichen Schnee hinterlassen hatte.

„Ein Wolf!", rief er ungläubig, als er zu seinem Vater gestoßen war. „Und er ist tot." Mit einer Mischung aus Trauer und Faszination starrte Legolas das Tier an. Sein Fell war so weiß, dass es sich kaum von der Schneedecke abhob.

„Kannst du mir sagen, woran sie gestorben ist, Sohn?" Es bedurfte lediglich eines Blickes auf den abgemagerten Körper der Wölfin, um auf des Rätsels Lösung zu stoßen.

„Sie ist sehr mager, und ich sehe kein Blut. Wahrscheinlich ist sie verhungert." Thranduil nickte anerkennend.

„Gut beobachtet."

„Euer Majestät, eine Wölfin, so nah bei den Hallen." Auch Ranaan schien sichtlich überrascht zu sein.

„Der Winter ist hart. Der Hunger treibt die Tiere in die Nähe der Elben. Aber du hast Recht, es ist ungewöhnlich. Ich kann keine anderen Spuren erkennen, doch für den Fall, dass sie Teil eines Rudels war, sollten wir an alle Elben eine Warnung herausgeben." Raanan versprach, die Aufgabe so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen.

„Ada, wenn die Wölfin tot ist, wo kam denn dann das Winseln her?" Wie auf Kommando krabbelte ein kleines, dreckiges Etwas unter dem Kadaver hervor. Ein kleines Etwas, das herzzerreißende Laute von sich gab und immer wieder das Muttertier mit seiner Nase anstupste. „Steh endlich auf, Nana!", schien es sagen zu wollen.

„Oh, der arme Welpe." Noch bevor Thranduil es verhindern konnte, war Legolas auch schon auf das Tier zugesprungen und hatte es in seine Arme geschlossen. Er lachte laut auf, als der Welpe ihm begeistert das Gesicht ableckte. Es war Raanan, der die Stimmung wieder dämpfte.

„Ein Herbstwurf." Sie waren selten, doch hin und wieder geschah es, dass eine Wölfin im Herbst anstatt im Frühling ihre Jungen zur Welt brachte. Aufgrund des herannahenden Winters hatten diese Welpen meist kaum eine Überlebenschance. „Ohne seine Mutter wird das Tier elendig verenden. Schaut, wie abgemagert und unterentwickelt er ist. Wie sollten ihn töten."

„Wir dürfen ihn nicht töten, Ada.", protestierte Legolas, während das Junge auf seinem Schoß aufgeregt hin und her sprang. „Darf ich ihn nicht behalten?" Bedauernd, aber dennoch bestimmt schüttelte Thranduil den Kopf.

„Nein Legolas, du hast in der Vergangenheit gezeigt, dass du in der Lage bist, die Verantwortung für ein Tier zu übernehmen, doch ein Wolf ist und bleibt ein wildes Tier und gehört somit in den Wald; das sind die Gesetze der Wildnis. Du kannst ihn nicht behalten." Er seufzte. „Ich werde es selbst erledigen." Verzweifelt suchte Legolas nach einem Argument, dass seinen Vater würde umstimmen können.

„Zottel hat auch keine Nana mehr, wie ich. Vielleicht können wir Freunde sein. Bitteeeee!" Legolas unterstrich seine Bitte mit einem strategisch geschickten Augenaufschlag.

„Zottel?" Beinahe verzweifelt fuhr Thranduil sich durchs Haar. Einen namenlosen Wolf konnte er töten. Bei einem Zottel war die ganze Sache schon schwieriger- und war Legolas Tag heute nicht schon schwer genug gewesen? Er kniete sich neben seinen Sohn und kraulte dem aufgeregten Tier den Hals. Im Gegensatz zur Mutter war das Tier grau meliert. Er spürte, wie er ins Schwanken geriet. Thranduil zollte dem winzigen Wesen seinen Respekt. Der Welpe hatte als einziger in seinem Wurf überlebt. Das zeugte von enormem Charakter. Gespannt erwartete Legolas das Urteil seines Vaters.

„Legolas, er ist ziemlich mitgenommen. Selbst wenn du ihn aufnimmst, bedeutet das nicht, dass er überleben wird." Der Junge nickte aufgeregt. War das bereits eine Zustimmung gewesen? Noch einmal fuhr der König dem Welpen übers Haupt. Seufzend erkannte er, dass sein Sohn ihn ein weiteres Mal um den kleinen Finger gewickelt hatte.

„Also, Zottel, herzlich willkommen in der Familie." Als er Legolas Augen aufleuchten sah, wusste Thranduil, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte.

„Danke, danke, danke, Ada. Du wirst es nicht bereuen!" Thranduil hegte die Vermutung, dass er es in der Tat bereuen würde, doch als Legolas ihn stürmisch umarmte und er die nasse Zunge eines Welpen auf seiner Wange spürte, war ihm das reichlich egal.

_**A/N: **In Wirklichkeit werfen Wölfe natürlich nur einmal im Jahr. Das geschieht im April/Mai. _

_Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr euch die Zeit nehmen würdet mir eure Meinung mitzuteilen. Ihr dürft auch ehrlich sein(: _

6


End file.
